Adiós
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Sus amigos celebran su exito pero Goenji esta en su estudio preparandose para lo que será la despedida de quien hasta ese momento aun llama mejor amigo, Endo.


Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _He pasado los ultimos años mirando de lejos al amor, no es que no se afortunado y las personas no se acerquen a mi queriendo conocerme; es todo lo contrario pareciera que mi actitud distante y seria atrae los ojos de muchos y muchas aun con todo eso no dejo que nadie se acerque a mi porque hacerlo significaria que deberia darle una pequeña parte de mi que he ocultado durante mucho tiempo; el corazon, finalmente llegue al limite, al punto de quiebre, en donde debo tomar una decisión drastica o seguire guardando mi corazon a los demás y a mi mismo._

 _Escribo esto para ser sincero conmigo, para por solo un momento volver a escuchar ese corazón que tanto he dejado de lado, para poder darle paz tal vez o al menos liberarlo de la carga que yo me he impuesto, es tan dificil ser sincero con uno mismo._

 _Estoy rodeado de personas que me miran esperando el momento para que comience mi actuacion, debí de haber comenzado diciendo que actualmente estoy filmando una pelicula, soy un actor secundario, mi primera gran oportunidad y es la historia la que me ha llevado a escribir esto, soy el mejor amigo de una mujer que por poco tiempo pude disfrutar de su amor y me dejo por el protagonista; ese es mi papel._

 _La escena esta puesta, estoy en el sofa comodamente sentado mirando por la ventana, es un dia soleado y agradable, por la ventana abierta entra el viento con una suave brisa, miro con atención lo que me rodea, esperando a que ella llegue._

 _Me levanto solo un momento para ver a las personas pasar por la calle y parejas pasan con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, sonrisas llenas de amor que no son actuadas, sonrisas que yo elimine porque era doloroso aunque eso no signifique que no pueda actuarlas._

 _Algo dentro de mi me insiste que debo detenerme no urgar mas en lo que he guradado tan celosamente pero es imperativo que saque todo de mi pecho que me diga la verdad sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar las lagrimas porque habra muchas._

 _Respiro profundamente, mi hora de actuar se acerca, continuo mirando desde mi ventana ahora a la mujer que es el amor de mi vida siendo detenida por la persona que ama tratando de convencerla que ha sido estupido al dejarla ir y yo soy solo un espectador de ese momento, que lentamente siente el corazón rasagarse._

 _Mirando esa escena me recuerda cuando aun era un niño preocupado solamente por el futbol no entendía mis sentimientos y para cuando lo hice ya era muy tarde no había vuelta atrás para mi estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, quise convencerme que podía mirarlo de lejos y soportar su interacción con su en ese entonces novia por un tiempo fue soportable pero cuando el me dijo le pidiria matrimonio, un balde de agua helada me cayó desde ese momento los miraba y sentia como un pedazo mas de mi se rompia. No queria sentirme de esa forma; era intolerable porque no podía evitar mirarlos con dolor, no podía respirar cada que ellos se miraban con tanto amor._

 _Como era obvio me convirtio en su padrino y yo solo acepte porque eso significaba pasar tiempo con el. El día de la boda me sientia tan alejado de la realidad, en mi cabeza solo me decía que debía sentirme feliz por mi amigo, que debia convivir y sonreir con ellos, eso hice actue por primera vez y fue perfecto._

 _Con el trancurso de los días ese era el lema en mí cabeza por mas doloroso que fue nunca derrame una lagrima, al menos hasta que el me dijo tendrian un hijo; enterre tan profundo mis uñas en mis palmas, mintiendole al mostrarle mi sonrisa de felicidad; eso era ahora una mentiroso, incapaz de mostrar su verdadero ser a alguien tal vez por eso elegi actuar._

 _Respiro profundo nuevamente, actuar es como una segunda opcion aparte del jugar futbol, soy una persona exitosa, soy un buen jugador de futbol; el goleador de mi equipo y entre torneos actor usualmente en dramas amoroso. Tragico, yo no podia sentir nada para ese momento mi corazón ya había sido enterrado, lo que me permitía salir con quien quisiera pero cuando llegaban a querer conocerme mas a fondo ellas tenian que irse, solo alguien podia ver a través de mi mentira; mi hermana. Fue ella quien me dijo debía dejarlo ir seguir con mi vida, mi hermana tenía razón debía borrar y continuar o me quedaría estancado para siempre, imaginando un vida que no tendría con un amor que no me necesitaba. No hice caso sin imaginarmelo cree un dolor mas grande al guardarlo todo._

 _Duele, duele tan intensamente que no… ni siquiera puedo describirlo, no quiero amarlo de esta forma, no quiero sentir que muero, no deseo mirar su vida feliz, lo que quiero es herirlo tan profundamente como el lo ha hecho conmigo, destrozarlo pero después lo pienso y me digo que no ha sido su culpa fui yo quien decidio guradarlo todo, ocultar todo de todos convertirme en lo que soy._

 _Mi cuerpo tiembla, las lagrimas finalmente caen y no puedo detenerlas, todos creen es una actuacion, me alejo de la ventana, diciendo con voz tenue "solo es un corazón roto" mientras las lagrimas continuan cayendo, me aleje de todos no queria que me dijeran que debiamos repertirlo._

 _Es tan duro revelar lo que has ocultado por tanto tiempo, no me podia quedar ahí para siempre tenía regresar y actuar como si nada lo cual era complicado aun sentía mucho dolor. Fue mi hermana quien me trajo de regreso y fue con su ayuda que termine la pelicula la cual tenia el final mas triste que habria esperado para mi personaje, era yo mirando a la mujer de mi vida en un aeropuerto mientras ella me presentaba a la persona que amaba y mi expresion fue la misma cuando vi a Endo mirar a su esposa con tanto amor que nunca seria mio, sonreia con tristeza mientras sentia las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, dejando que nadie me viera deje que fluyeran, llevandome una mano al pecho inetenando apretugarlo para que no doliera tanto._

 _La pelicula fue un éxito a pesar que no era el protagonista las personas me reconocian al instante; esa había sido hasta el momento mi mejor trabajo de actuacion, mis amigos estan celebrando mientras yo sigo escribiendo en esta hoja de papel que nadie leerá jamas. He decidido confesarle a Endo lo que significa para mi antes haciéndole prometer que guardará el secreto y seguiré con mi vida soportando este amor no correspondido, esperando llegue el día que pueda vivir sin él._

 _El esta buscandome antes que me encuentre borrare todo rastro tuyo y mio de su vida porque en cuanto le diga "te amo" tambien agregaré que de ahora en adelante si alguna vez volvemos a encontrarnos haré de cuenta que no lo conozco, pidiendole olvide que alguna vez nuestros caminos se cruzaron y me ire sin darle tiempo de convencerme, sin mirar como lentamente mis palabras son consumidas por el fuego porque si quiero recuperar algo de lo que he guardado debo alejar lo que me hiere primero por mucho que duela hacerlo._

 _Fin._


End file.
